When Sailor Moon Meets XMen
by moviegal3492
Summary: When Lita wins tickets to New York, the whole sailor team is excited to be going on vacation! But when they reach the Big Apple, things don't go as planned. New powers are discovered, as well as a new danger......Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

" Are you sure you don't want to try this? It is really good!" Serena Tsukino offered her friend, Mina Aino, a part of hamburger she just bought at a fast food place. "No, I'm fine..." Mina replied playing with a piece of her long blonde hair. " Suite yourself!" Serena said taking a bite of the food she had just offered. " I'm so glad that summer is finally here , it is going to be so much fun! Days on the beach, shopping, oh and movie nights! We gotta have movie nights!" Serena looked over at Mina.

" Mina are you alright? You have been very quite today, and that isn't like you."

" I am fine, just tired I guess."

" No, I don't think so. Mina, I've known you for a more than a year, I know when you are lying to me"

" I'm ok, really I am." Mina turned toward her friend and put a hand on her shoulder. " Trust me."

Serena and Mina walked down a street toward Serena's house, where they were meeting up with their other friends, Lita Kino, Raye Hino, and Amy Anderson. Together they form a ring of friendship, bounded by care and duty. These are not just regular teenage girls, they are champions of justice, fighting for love and what is right. Together they are the Sailor Scouts!

" Lita, I can't believe you bought those stupid tickets! They are the biggest waste of money!" Raye shouted as Serena and Mina walked through the bedroom door.

" What happened?" Serena asked, wide eyed. " Oh, it's nothing big. I bought these tickets to win a trip somewhere. They are going to announce the winners tomorrow night." Murmured Lita, looking down at the pink, shag carpet in Serena's bedroom.

"Where are they to?" Mina asked glancing at Lita.

" New York..."

" Wow! That is so cool! How many tickets will you win?" Serena questioned.

" Five." Looking back up from the carpet, Lita met Serena's eyes. " Can I come if you win! Please, please, please!" Serena starting bouncing around on the heels of her feet.

" That's rude, Serena! You can't just invite yourself! Lita can take anyone she wants, but we are the you closest friends you have, Lita, and there are five of us including you so..." Raye hesitated " I guess you better invite us, who else are you gonna give the tickets to?"

The next night the phone rang at Serena's home.

" Hello?" Serena said sounding board.

" I WON!" Lita screamed through the receiver so laud that Serena held the phone about a foot away from her ear. " I CAN"T BELIEVE I WON! PACK YOUR BAGS WE ARE GOING TO NEW YORK! What do you think I should pack? Do I need to bring sun screen? I CAN"T BELIEVE I WON! OH! I need to go shopping for some new clothes! Need to go call everybody else! Bye! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WON!" Lita hung up the phone.

" Lita?" Serena then did the same.

" Is everything alright?" Luna, a talking black cat, jumped up on the bed beside Serena.

" Oh yeah, Lita won tickets to NEW YORK! And she is taking me with her! ME! I need to start packing!" Serena ran over to her closet a pulled out a huge light pink suite case.

"Serena it's ten' o' clock at night. Can't this wait until tomorrow?" Luna asked during a yawn.

" I guess... I am just SOOOO excited!" Serena put the suite case bag down and walked over to her bed. She pulled down the covers and got under them. She realized she was more tired than she thought, soon she drifted off to sleep.

" Jean! Jean! Wake up! Your having a nightmare!" A young man with red sunglasses was shaking a young woman with bright red hair. The girl sat up suddenly, breathing heavily. " Their coming..." Raye opened her eyes. _What a weird dream_, she thought as the sun started to raise in the early morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Any moron knows I don't own sailor moon or x-men, but just for fun I'll say it anyway; I DON"T OWN SAILOR MOON OR X-MEN!

Chapter 2: Arrival

Mina gazed out the planes's small window. The fluffy, white

clouds raced past the plane. They were about to land in a couple of minutes, and the plane was getting lower and lower. Mina looked upon New York City. The word beautiful was the only thing going through her mind.

" Here we go." Mina heard Raye whisper to herself. Then she looked over at her three other friends. Ami was finishing reading a paper-back novel, Lita was staring at another passenger, and Serena was eating a _Little Debbie_ snack.

The landing was bumpy, and soon everybody was standing in the airport lobby.

They called a taxi, which then took them to the hotel they had reservations at. The taxi pulled up to a tall building, at the door of the building stood a teenager, probably A bell boy, and dozens of people were flying in and out of the hotel.

Serena stared in awe.

" Wow look at our rooms! We all have a mini fridge! And a steam shower!" Serena ran into Ami's room. Ami was already unpacking. " Oh, hi Serena!" She said kinda startled.

" Why are you unpacking already? We need to go explore the city!" Serena grabbed Ami by the wrist and pulled her out the room door. Lita was waiting in the hall way along with Raye. " Where's Mina?" Ami asked.

" She didn't feel well...she said to go on without her." Lita made a gesturing motion with her head pointing toward Mina's room. _Strange_, Serena thought,_ I wonder what's up with her._

" They're here." The red-haired lady from the dream took a sip of tea from a short, round cup.

" We're here." Raye took a sip of coffee from a light blue coffee cup.

Will get better, please review! Chapter 3 will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: To lose a wallet To meet a friend

The crowded streets of New York buzzed with the sound of cell phones ringing, people rushing to get home from work, and taxi's blowing their horns. Serena, Lita, Raye, and Ami were walking on the sidewalk leading them to Time Square. They were dodging people left and right. Serena stopped and turned around, " Hey guys, where exactly are we going? We're in Time Square right? But where are we going in Time Square?"

Lita opened her mouth to say something, but closed it when she found she could not think of a answer.

" Maybe we sho — ow!" Ami got shoved in the shoulder by a man walking by, then something dropped on her foot. " He dropped his wallet." Lita bent over to pick it up.

" Serena snatched it. " I'll go give it back to him! I'll be right back!" She ran after the guy. " Serena! Wait you don't know where you're going! Serena!" Lita, Ami, and Raye then ran after Serena.

Serena followed the man, " Hey! Mister! You dropped your wallet!" She yelled. The man did not hear her, he just kept walking. He turned into a alley. Serena did the same.

" He-" She stopped talking when the man speak to someone in the alley.

" Alright I'm here, now tell me what I need to know." He said sharply

" Ah, Logan, trying to do anything to find out about you're past." Serena recognized that voice, and leaped behind a dumpster so they couldn't see her.

" Yes, but if I tell you what do I get in return?" Zocite said.

"Name your price." The man, apparently named Logan, asked.

" Bring me Jean, and I will tell you every thing you want to know." Zocite said her

eyes narrowed. " What! Jean? No you can't have her!" Logan shouted.

_Zocite!_ Serena thought. _I thought she was dead!_.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own sailor moon or x-men.

Sorry, last chapter was kinda all over the place, wrote it very early in the morning. Need I say more?

Now to the story:

CHAPTER 4: Old Enemies Seek Revenge

Serena couldn't believe her ears, Zocite was dead, she was supposed to be anyway.

" Too bad, your past is a very interesting story." Zocite put a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

" Really, and how would you know anything about it?" Logan stood firm in his spot.

"Because I was there." She had an evil smirk on her face. " You give me Jean and you get your past, I think that is a pretty fair trade. Think about, I am going to get her whether you like it or not, so why don't we just do this the easy way."

Zocite held her hand ,palm facing the sky, a dark crystal shard appeared.

Serena moved over to the edge of the dumpster, she had to something. She accidentally kicked an empty soda can, Zocite and Logan turned toward her direction.

" I said come alone!" Zocite snapped.

" I did! I don't know who the heck she is!" Logan shouted back.

" Oh crap……" Serena stood still, she couldn't transform in front of this Logan person.

"Looks like I'll just have to get rid of her!" Zocite threw the crystal shard toward Serena. Serena stared at the shard flying toward her, she couldn't move, it was like time stood still only the shard could move. She felt someone grab her wrist; Logan pulled her out of the shard's way. Then he pushed Serena away from him, and stuck his hands out to his sides. Three knife looking things descended from his knuckles on each hand. He leapt toward Zocite. She noticed this, and dodged to the side, but she wasn't quick enough. He pulled his 'claws' out of her shoulder. Zocite stumbled backwards, " I will be back." Then she disappeared into thin air.

" Who are you!" Serena asked with wide eyes, as Lita, Raye, and Ami came running toward her.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Sailor Moon , or X-men for that matter.

Chapter Five: Fate Takes A Turn

Logan's claws shot back up into his knuckles. "Why were you following me?"

Serena stepped back . " You…..I…..She……"

Logan looked down at Serena's hand, and took the wallet from her. Then he walked off.

" Serena! What happened? Are you ok!" Lita ran up to her friend. Raye and Ami followed. " Zocite is …is….she…" Serena could only stammer.

"Is dead." Ami finished. "No, she's alive." Serena corrected, finally able to say a real sentence. " What!" Serena's friends shouted surprised, very surprised.

Back at hotel….

" Are you sure it was her, Serena?" Luna asked, staring her in the eyes.

" Yes, I'm sure! I could pick her out of a billion people! Do you not BELIEVE me!" Serena shouted. " Yes, we believe you!" Artemis said frowning.

" And who was this guy she was with, Logan is his name, right? Isn't that what you said?" Ami looked at her laptop. " Yes, Ami, but there are a trillion people with the name 'Logan'. You wouldn't be able to find him on there." Serena answered.

" But we must keep looking for him." Luna reminded, " He could be helping her set up a base for the Negaverse."

" How could they be back? We defeated them." Mina jumped in on the conversation.

" I don't think the whole Negaverse is back. I think it is just Zocite." Raye looked around the room, then looked down to the floor.

" It's just that, um, before we left I….."

" I've got him." Ami interrupted.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and X-Men ARE NOT mine.

Chapter Six: Where There's Technology, There's A Way, Sort Of…..

" You found him?" Lita's jaw must have dropped a foot downward.

" Well, not exactly. I have addresses for every male Logan in New York" Ami turned her lap top to where everybody in the room could see it.

" How many addresses are there?" Mina asked staring at the glowing computer screen.

" Three Thousand, two hundred, ninty-four." Ami answered, avoiding eye contact with her friends.

" Yeah, that _really _helps." Raye let out a sigh. " Any pictures to come with that search?"

"No……"

" Thanks for trying, but……." Raye stopped short. " Search for Jean Grey."

" Who?" Mina and Ami asked together.

" Just do it."

" I don't think that will help us any, I mean who…….." The computer genius squinted at the screen. " Well, there are ten address for Jean Greys who live in New York. Oh! Look! Here's a article on one of them:

_**Jean Grey; Voice of Mutants**_

_At a recent conference with the mayor of New York City, Jean Grey spoke out for mutants everywhere-" Why should we be treated differently?"- She started- " Our own founding fathers had said ' That all men are created equal…' How should this be any different?"_

Ami skipped past five more paragraphs and went to the bottom of the page. There was a picture of a young, red headed woman, speaking into a microphone.

" That's her, get her address." Raye ordered, then looked closely at last sentence in the article:

_Docter Grey will be speaking again on June first, 2005, at a press conference for the Dailey Bugle, starting at nine-o-clock…._

She looked at the clock hanging on the wall, it was eight forty-two pm. Today was the first of June.

Raye got up to her feet. " Let's go."

" Go where?" Serena questioned fiddling with a piece of her hair.

" We're going to that conference, Zocite is going to show up, I know she is. Serena, Mina, you transform. Ami, Lita, and I will be watching her from the audience. Y'all stay back stage, If anything happens, you two will be the first ones there. This is our chance to find out why Zocite wants with this Jean person, and to find out what Jean wants with us." Raye watched everybody slowly nod there head, to tell her ok.


	7. Operation Grey

Thank you all people who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I don not own Sailor Moon or X-Men

Chapter Seven: Operation Grey

Serena and Mina stood back stage, wearing long coats with heavy hoods.

" Serena, that's her!" Mina whispered silently.

Serena, or Sailor Moon, looked after Mina's, or Sailor Venus', pointed finger.

It indeed was the fiery red-headed woman.

She was reading over a couple of scribbled out notes before walking out on stage.

"...Now, Ladies and Gentlemen of the Press, please welcome Dr. Jean Grey!" The announcer spoke into the microphone. There was short and quite applauding as Jean strode out on stage.

Sailor Moon glanced out into the crowd around the edge of the thin wall.

At first saw Raye starring sharply at the Docter.

She looked at the other side.

Lita was passing quick glances at the other people around her and Amy sat politely, as she always does.

" I'll take questions from the press now." Jean informed.

A dozen hands shot up.

" Mrs. Lan, what's your question?"

Mrs. Lan stood.

" What are your thoughts about the violent side on said mutants?"

" Mutants themselves are not violent, they are just like regular people. They are not fierce because they a gift, if you will, some that have a so called violent side just took a wrong turn down the road of life, just like humans. Other questions?"

" Dr. Grey, one more." Mrs. Lan raised her finger into the air.

" Fine, go on."

" What would you do in line of danger?"

" I'm sorry?"

" What would you do in the line of danger?"

" I don't know, I'd guess-"

" Would you like to find out?" Mrs. Lan and some teenagers with backpacks pulled out a gun.

Lan fired it into the air, then aimed it at Jean.

" Now!" Mina yelled.

She and Serena darted out on stage and threw off their coats.

" Stop right there!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus exclaimed together.

The crowd was in a panic at this point and scattering toward the exits.

Jean looked over at them.

" I am Sailor Moon!"

" And I'm Sailor Venus!"

" On behalf on the Moon and Venus, we shall punish you!"

Lan smirked.

" Oh, I'm scared! Two silly girls playing dress up are going to stop my plan! Oh help me!" Lan said sarcastically.

" Make that five!"

Land looked behind her.

" I'm Sailor Mars and on behalf of Mars, I will punish you!"

" I'm Sailor Jupiter and on behalf of Jupiter, I will punish you!"

" And I'm Sailor Mercury and for the planet of Mercury, I will punish you!"

" And we are the Sailor Scouts!" All of the Scouts said in unison.


End file.
